Friedrich Keller
Friedrich Keller was a minor villain in Wolfenstein: The New Order. Biological Born in Strasbourg, France, Friedrich Keller's childhood was defined by domestic abuse and poverty. When Germany invaded France, Keller's father joined the resistance. Tired of living in poverty, Keller went to the local SS office and informed the Nazis of his father's ties to the resistance. His family was rounded up and sent to Auschwitz, but Keller was taken under the wing of the notorious General Wilhelm Strasse, whom he has served ever since. Keller views General Strasse as his surrogate father. ''The New Order'' Keller was responsible for ordering his troops to murdering everyone in the Zakład Psychiatryczny Maławieś including Anya's parents, before that he seems to visit the asylum frequently, taking patients from the wards, presumbly bring them to General Strasse. Keller was quickly hid in the trunk of his car when B.J. Blazkowicz killed his men. He was unwittingly smuggled by B.J., who soon discovered him and had him interrogated by finding the remaining resistance fighters. After the interrogation, Keller taunted B.J., who then shortly beheads him with a chainsaw. In a newspaper clip, Keller's headless body was later found at the bottom of a river close to Gdynia, Poland. Personality & Traits Keller is known to be a very ruthless and merciless Nazi. He considers himself and the Third Reich as superior to all and like all Nazis, is very prejudiced. He also considers the mentally ill as inferior; calling them "Sub-Humans" just as when B.J. arrives in the asylum. He also has somewhat of a sick sense of humor which is seen when he taunts Blazkowicz during his interrogation with the chainsaw for the sake of his own enjoyment. Quotes *''"Ich sage es Ihnen noch ein letztes Mal. Ich möchte, dass Sie sofort diese Papiere unterzeichnen, haben wir uns verstanden?!"'' *''"Das sind Untermenschen die zum Wohle des Reiches eingesetzt werden."'' *''"Diese Papiere sind in Ordnung, von General Totenkopf persönlich unterzeichnet. Haben Sie noch Fragen?"'' *''"Unterzeichnen sie!"'' *''"Wir schließen diese Einrichtung. Ihre Dienste werden nicht länger benötigt."'' *''"Kein Grund rührselig zu werden, Doktor. Sie haben zufriedenstellende Arbeit geleistet."'' *''"Weitermachen!"'' *''"Nein. Nein."'' *''"I am a trained and experienced Field Coordinator working on behalf of General Strasse himself. Do you know how much misfortune you are in if you do not release me? There's no point in keeping me here. I will be very lenient to you and the nurse and her family if you let me go immediately. You have my word on this."'' *''"I have been known to be just and fair when dealing with people like you. Do you realize who I am?! It would serve you well if you stop what you are doing and release me!"'' *''"Understand, you damned lunatic, that I am superior to people like you. Warum hörst du nicht, du Schwachkopf?"'' *''"Du bist ein gottverdammter Irrenanstaltsinsasse!"'' *''"I'm sure I don’t know what you’re talking about. There is no Resistance."'' *''"Zur Hölle mit Ihnen und Ihrem verdammten Widerstand!"'' *''"Nein! Arrggghh! Stop! Stop! Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay! Okay, I’ll tell you, dammit! What do you want to know?"'' * "Berlin, Eisenwald Prison. But you’ll never make it there. We have checkpoints everywhere looking for you. Looking for you and the nurse. And soon they will find this place... and then you will be on your knees!" Keller's Torture & Demise Category:The New Order characters Category:Nazis